No One Else, but You
by OneTreeHillWrestilingFan
Summary: RandyOC After marrying off her four older brothers, to Kyra Morgan's mother she is next, but after meeting billionaire real estate mogul, Randy Orton, Kyra's love might meet its own fate.
1. I Know It

_  
__**AN: Hey guys, here's my new story. I hope you enjoy it. I got this storyline from a book I read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**_

Chapter 1

Kyra POV

When my sister-in-law, Alexis Montez-Morgan, invited me to Tampa with her and my younger older brother Trent, I was all set for it, especially since I was leaving behind my matchmaking mom in Atlanta. Julia Morgan was determined that her only daughter would follow her brothers into marriage. Another reason I was excited about going is because having my 3rd oldest brother Jarell and his wife, Destiny join us made the trip even more fun and it just got better.

I have been fortunate to meet the city's elite. I strutted through the spacious lobby of Reynolds Hotel in my new Jimmy Choo pumps, passing the interested gazes of the men and curious stares of the women.

Not being conceited, but I know I look good with my new gold silky dress that complemented my golden skin. As always I dress with care, but especially today because I have to replace Alexis in an auction. Alexis wish she can do it, but it seem weird offering a bride on the auction block. Stepping outside of the outdoor restaurant, I search for Destiny.

Just as I turned to search somewhere else, a deep masculine voice stops me. A hot shiver went through my body. Disturbed and shock by my reaction, I turned around. It felt like my breath gave in. About ten feet away Destiny stood with a broad shouldered masculine man. A gray tailored suit fit his powerful body to a tee. One of my unique abilities from my Spanish descendent have always been to size people up quickly and accurately. I did that now. Wealthy, powerful, dangerous and would take what he wanted and didn't care about the consequences.

As if sensing me, he slowly turns his head in my direction. Our eyes stared into one another's. His caress me on one, slow movement.

Destiny realized his attention on something (or someone) else and glances around. When she saw me, she smiles. She starts walking towards me and pulls the stranger with her. Destiny runs a five-star hotel in Atlanta with my brother, Jarell.

"I was looking for you." I tell her.

"I was talking to Randy…"she pauses, "Kyra Morgan, Randy Orton."

"Ms. Morgan." He greets me

"Mr. Orton." I return the greeting. So this is the infamous Randy Orton, billionaire real estate mogul.

Destiny looks from Randy to me. "Kyra is Jarell's sister. Randy is a friend. We bumped into each other in the lobby." I smile.

I read articles about him, but there's been little information on Randy Orton. Orton Resorts and Spa, the playground of the rich and famous, were scattered around the world. Being his exclusive broker for the next Orton property in Miami, where 55 private estates were going from one to 12 million dollars, would be a dream job for me. I haven't received a response from my application, but I moved on. What I can't figure out is how Destiny and Randy, who are complete opposites, were friends.

Destiny is open and nurturer like Jarell and Randy is known to be ruthless and relentless.

"Destiny, I hate to interrupt, but we should be going to the auction." I say

"So they let you replace Alexis?" Destiny stated.

"Did you doubt?" I ask her. Destiny laughs and hugs me.

"Kyra changed places with her sister-in-law, so she could be one of the prizes for a dinner tonight at the auction."

"Well, I won't keep you any longer, then. Goodbye, Destiny, Ms. Morgan." I see pain in his eyes. Why?

We head for the elevator, in the spacious room I am unable to keep myself from looking for Randy. I quickly locate him heading towards the front doors. Three men all tall and athletically built, flank him. Suddenly he stops and turns, I feel the adrenaline of his intense glaze. Without looking away he said something to the only guy on his right. Then as fast and suddenly as he stops, he spins and continues. The man he had spoken to watch me for a second longer, and then follows. I'll see Randy Orton again…I know it…

_-_

_Review plz and tell me what you think._


	2. The Auction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**_

Chapter 2

Kyra POV

The grand ballroom of Reynolds Hotel is beautiful with its crystal chandeliers, the elegant women dress in couture gowns and the sharp men dress in tailored suits. The auction prizes ranging from a trip to Paris on a private jet to box sets to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers had created a great bidding and excitement. But not as much as when it came time to auction off five famous women. One by one the women were snatch up until one is remained. Guess Who?

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next auction item was to be a dinner date with two-time Tony Award winner Alexis Montez." The auctioneer says.

Alexis, exotically beautiful at the table with Trent and my other family members, stands. Applause erupts. She waves, but doesn't go to the podium like the other women.

"However, Mrs. Montez is now Mrs. Trent Morgan." Trent stands and wraps his arm possessively around her small waist. "So, unfortunely she has been taken off the list." Groans are heard from around the room. Trent smiles, places a kiss on her lips and they sit back down.

"But, gentlemen, Mrs. Montez-Morgan's sister-in-law has graciously decided to take her place and I don't think you'll be disappointed. Please help me welcome from Atlanta…Ms. Kyra Morgan.

"Go get'em, Kyra." Alexis tells me

"You look beautiful." Destiny adds

"So do you." Jarell tell his blushing wife, I smile at my sisters-in-law, then stand, so does Jarell and Trent. Well aware people were waiting to see what I look like. A hush silence falls over the room.

My alittle of my shoulder length hair piled atop of my head in a coil and held in place by a diamond comb, allowing a view of my time-less face and lovely neck. The strapless Versace gown cupped my full breasts and nipped at my trim waist before cascading down in a full tiered skirt.

With a slight nod of my head that cause my diamond chandelier earrings to brush my cheek I start towards the stage. The excited voices and my two protective brothers follows. It was their way of telling the winning bidder to tread lightly or he'd answer to them.

I could take care of myself, as they both should remember, but since my brothers is almost as stubborn as me, I continue.

"What is Dave Bautista doing here?" Jarell growls as we pass a man seated at one of the banquet table. "I bet Orton is here as well. They both just better remember Destiny is mines and off limits."

I recognize Dave as the man I seen earlier with Randy. The man watching them is handsome with a huge body you can tell is full with muscles even under the suit, black hair cut close to his head, his gaze sharp as a razor. Unlike Randy, who sends my body into overdrive, his friend did nothing for me.

Leaving my brothers at the bottom of the short stairs, I search the audience for Randy, but got disappointed when I didn't see him.

"Let's start the bidding off at $2,000." The auctioneer has barely finished speaking before a man yells, "$2,000." It was that Dave guy

"$8,000." Another man in the back yells. The highest bid for the other dates had been $6,000.

"Do I hear a $10,000?" The auctioneer says

"$12,000!" People turn their heads to see the new bidder. I watch Dave. His expression the whole time has been of annoyance and boredom. There is only one reason for him to bid.

"$12,2000." The first man shouts coming to his feet. Everyone looks at Dave before the auctioneet announce the bid. Dave slowly comes to his feet. His steady gaze pins the bidder with intimidation. The man gulps. I felt sorry for him.

"$24,000." The crowd gasp and the first bidder took his seat slowly.

No one bid against that, "I think the auction for Ms. Morgan is over." Dave says

The auctioneer agrees, "Sold."

I start off the stage and came face to face with Dave. He has on a serious face.

"Dave Bautista."

"You bid a lot of money, Mr. Bautista."

"So I did." He lightly takes my arm and escorts me to the cashier. He fills out a check, "Let's get out of here." He says when he is done.

My brothers and their wives are waiting outside the French doors for us. Dave gaze glance over the group. He smiles for the first time, "Destiny."

"Hello, Dave." She returns his greeting, her grip firm on Jarell's arm.

"I'll say this once. Get out of line and we'll meet again." Jarell warns

"I can guarantee you that." Trent adds

"Noted. Let's go." Tugging his black tie loose, Dave escorts her through the lobby to the front door.

Hustling me through the glass door, Dave didn't stop until we are standing beside a Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud. He reaches for the back door handle.

"Is Randy inside or are you taking me to him?" I ask him

Surprise flickered in his eyes. He stares at me. "What makes you think that?"

I laugh despite my unaccustomed nervousness. "Any observant person could figure out you hated the whole thing."

He grunts and open the back door, "Please get in."

Since my mom and my four overprotective brothers haven't raised a fool. I ignored the slight pressure of Dave's hand on my back and lean in to see if my guess is correct.

Randy's powerful built body was in the farthest corner of the sedan. I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt the sudden heat. My heart race. Gathering my full skirt, I climb inside, curious about the man and the sexual attraction between us.

I wonder why he is so reclusive. In real estate he had few equals. He is admired and feared. For the little while I'd have him to myself, I thought as the car pulled smoothly from the curb, I couldn't wait to see where this leads.

-

Coming up their date…

"_Are you always so quick to leave with a man you don't know?"_

_The lecture in his deep voice is unmistakable. My chin lifts automatically. "Destiny trusts you; therefore you're trustworthy. The same for Dave Bautista. You wouldn't have sent him to Atlanta to help her if you thought otherwise."_

"_Beauty and Brains."_

-

Review please


	3. Always Get What I Want

_**AN: There's a couple of foreshadowing in this chapter hinting at something that is going to happening in later chapters. See if you can figure them out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**_

Chapter 3

Randy POV

"You don't seem surprise to see me." I study Kyra in the soft light in the car. She is even more beautiful and alluring than I remembered. I seldom give in to impulse, but I wanted to see her again.

She laughs, a soft, angelic sound that made my gut clench. "Dave annoyed face gave it away. He hated being there."

Dave didn't like going, but he understood why he had too. He'd been watching my back too long not to. Dave made grown men cower, yet Kyra laughs. "You don't appear disturb by him."

She tilt her head making her diamond earrings sparkle and brush against her flawless, smooth, caramel skin, in a way that most woman practice to do, but you can tell it comes natural to her. "I grew up with a tiger for a mother and four strong-willed brothers. Dave is child's play."

I openly stare at her elegant heart-shape face. She wasn't a woman who bends easily to any man. That fierceness, her inner fire, attracted him as much as her beauty, but recklessness could lead to tragedy.

"Are you always so quick to leave with a man you don't know?"

Her chin lifts automatically. "Destiny trusts you; therefore you're trustworthy. The same for Dave Bautista. You wouldn't have sent him to Atlanta to help her if you thought otherwise."

"Beauty and brains."

"There's also another reason for my being here." She confesses to me.

I lean forward, causing the space between us to get smaller. "Please continue."

"I tried to reach you several times without success." She leans back against the leather. "The last time was shortly after you visited Destiny. You had just completed your latest resort in Jackson Hole and already there was talk about the next project in Miami."

"Which is becoming a reality." I say.

Caught up in the excitement, she closes the space between us. "I read that the construction is almost done on Orton Place. I want to be exclusive broker for the estates in Miami and Malibu."

I had known for the first moment that she will be different. Women chase me. This beautiful woman leading towards me with her bright eyes filled with enthusiasm. Her kissable and pouty lips soft and inviting would chase no man, making her safer to pursue. I didn't want any hysterical goodbyes. My hands clench as pain went through me. I'd give my heart to no woman again. Nor would I put one at risk.

The car stopped at a security checkpoint, then cruised through a twelve foot steel gate.

"You can tell me your qualifications over dinner."

Kyra glance out the window as the car passed a gated house with two armed guards, then continue on a winding road. "I don't suppose there is a new restaurant up here?" She asks me.

"My home. I understand that the auction prize is having dinner together, but reservation would have been extremely difficult to get at the better places."

"Difficult, but not impossible for Randy Orton." She says as the car came to a smooth stop.

"No." I admit, just as my chauffeur opens my door. "Thank you. I'll see to Ms. Morgan." Going around the car, I open Kyra's door. She ignores my extended hand and opens the door. She simply looks at me.

"What's on the menu?" She finally asks.

"I believe Martin prepared a number of dishes, lobsters, shrimp scampi, steak."

"I love good food." She says

"He's an excellent chef. I hired him away from the Mansion while I was in Miami doing research for Orton Place. The Mansion is the only five-star, 5-diamond hotel in the United States and world known for its cuisine and service.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

She put her hand in mines and steps out of the car. Her fingers are long and delicate, her skin soft. When she stands, our bodies almost touch. I caught the arousing scent of coconut. My nostrils flare, my body hardens. The teasing smile slid from her face. Her heart is racing. Awareness shimmers between us. I want her, then, there with a forgotten fierceness. And I always get what I want.


	4. First Name Basis

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

Chapter 4

"Maybe we should go in." Kyra say

Randy turns to lead Kyra up the curve walk-way with lights. Her skin is softer than velvet.

Kyra took a step and stops. She looks at the structure in front of her. It is a buttery-color stucco Mediterranean mansion with a clay barrel-tile roof. The three story structure is surrounded by a garden paradise, on a good 200 feet.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. If you like, I can give you a tour after dinner?" Randy suggests

"I'd love that." Kyra agrees. Straight ahead at the entrance a colonnade of columns opens onto an airy courtyard. To the left is a 15th century Moroccan fountain that sits on a coquina with black Mexican stones.

A man in a white jacket with a stock of white hair and a ramrod straight posture opens the massive front door.

"Good evening, Mr. Orton, Miss. Morgan. Martin said I was to bring you directly to the terrace when you arrive."

"Hello, Jenkins. A bit put out, is he?" Randy asks

The older man's lips twitched. "There was quite a bit of banging in the kitchen and French that needs no translation."

"That bad, huh?" Randy speaks to Kyra: "Can you cook?"

She smiles, "Sure, but whatever you want to risk your life and eat it is another story." Randy's eyes widen as he ignores the muffle noise that sounds suspiciously from Jenkins, "You're kidding, right?"

"I never joke about real estate or food."

"Dinner is ready and has been for the past 30 minutes." A robust man with a chef's hat and apron and his face rounded with a stern. His arms are cross over his chests.

"Martin-"

"I'm Kyra Morgan." Kyra smoothly interrupts Randy, smiling. "There is never an excuse for being late to a superb meal. I hope you'll accept my apology."

The man's arm slowly starts to unfold to take her hand, but a hint of suspicion still in his eyes. "Marcus Martin. How do you know the quality of the food?"

"Would Randy Orton have anyone in his employ who wasn't the best?" Kyra asks, and then sniffs, "Something smells divine. Please tell me we're not too late." Without waiting for a replay, she turns to Randy. "I guess we could order pizza."

"Pizza!" The chef spat. "Pizza when I have prepared you the finest cuisine a mouth has ever tasted!" Kyra hasn't since before the bidding, so she didn't fake her happiness.

"Well…I _am_ hungry."

"Then you shall eat. Come." Smiling martin takes her arm and look at Randy. "At least someone appreciates my food."

"Am I hallucinating or did Martin actually smile?" Jenkins asks Randy as Kyra and the chef left the room.

"If you are, then you are not alone." Randy follows them to the terrace with a view of the ocean and watch Martin seat Kyra. Randy shrugs away the mild annoyance of Martin hovering over Kyra, smiling and she smiling back. Randy is possessive, but never when it came to women…at least not anymore.

Martin looks at Randy, "If you'll pour Kyra a drink, I'll bring out the first course." He pass Randy as he hurries to the kitchen.

"On first name basis already." Randy stated meekly.

"I don't like formalities, especially with the person preparing my food." Elbows on the arms of the chair and link her fingers.

"You completely caught him off guard." Randy says

Kyra wasn't sure from Randy's unsmiling face whether he had given her a compliment.

"Wine, sparkling cider, tonic water?"

Sparkling cider, please."

First course, shrimp scamp; jumbo shrimp, pan-seared in a delicious honey-nutmeg sauce and sprinkle with sesame seeds and toasted almonds.

Leaning over, Kyra inhales the whiffs of smoke curving upward, "Randy, please take your seat so I can bless this food and we can eat."

Randy and Martin trades surprise looks, then take his seat. He hasn't asks God for anything in a long time…not since he beg and plead to no avail.

-

_Sorry it's so short. I would have written more, but I was getting tired. Review please!_


	5. Goodbye

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 5**

Kyra POV

Swallowing the last bit of my food, sipping the last sip of my drink, I wipe off my mouth with the napkin from my lap and lean back in the chair. "That was wonderful." Placing the napkin on the table, I then got up and went to the steel railing a few feet away. The moon shining bright reflecting off the crashing waves. "It is beautiful here. It must be amazing waking up to this."

Randy POV

What I imagine would be wonderful is waking up with her. "I haven't been here in a while."

She turns around and faces me. "That's right you own a home in every city you have a resort."

I didn't, but if I keep moving I am able to keep the past at bay. I shrug, "You get use to it…would you like to go down?" Not giving her a chance to answer I reach for her hand. I like touching her, perhaps too much.

Kyra POV

Romance is the last thing I should be thinking about with a man like Randy Orton. He wasn't the romancing, "date" type. Besides, he is obviously dealing with deep emotional demons. While we eating I'd once again saw the haunted look in his eyes.

Randy POV

Being this close to her is strangely making my gut clench. I long to taste her. My lips slowly and teasingly brush against hers. At the first touch, she sighs. Her eyes flutteres close. A sweet surrender from a woman who doesn't know the meaning of the word. My blood quicken, I feel the need to never let her go. I gather her in my arms possessively. She fit perfectly. Her finger clutches my shoulders.

Her mouth opens, allowing my tongue to enter. I had to stop, but the temptation of everything I feel right now won't let me. We break apart at the same time. Our rapid breathing is heard and harsh in the night. We could only start.

"The car is waiting." Jenkins breaks the silence. Wordlessly, she heads for the front door. I walk beside her, but don't touch her which is probably for the best. If I hadn't sensed that she wasn't experience, we would be in my bed. But I know I shouldn't and can't. Women I take to my bed know that, for them, there would be no tomorrow. I have accept that…until I held Kyra in my arms, tasted her lips.

The car pulls up to the curb in front of the hotel, minutes later. I help her out when she is trying to get out her car and escort her into the hotel lobby.

"Thank you for tonight."

"My pleasure."

"Good night."

I stare at her for a long moment. "Goodbye."

Kyra POV

I watch him exist outside to the limo and then closing the limo door behind him. The chauffeur quickly went in to the driver's seat and drives off.

Goodbye. We wouldn't see each other again. Turing around I went to the elevator and rode up to my floor. Perhaps it is for the best. I want forever with the man I give myself to for the first time.

-

_**Review please!**_


	6. If You Can Forget Me, I Can Forget You

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and to **__**JCEdgeRKO**__** to the question you ask me. **__"Did Randy and Kyra talk about a possible job over dinner?" __**Yes, they did and you will find out more about that next chapter, which I probably fingers cross will have up tomorrow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**_

Chapter 6

"Thank goodness for my loving sisters-in-law." I thought the next day as my brothers tries to interrogate me. I called Alexis last night when I got in, for her to tell everyone else I was back safe and sound.

As I stand on the sidewalk, my hand clutching and unclutching on the bamboo handle of my Gucci purse. Inside is my diamond comb inside a black silk pocket pouch. I figured I lost it last night at Randy's.

No message…nothing. I foolishly asked the clerk if there had been a message. She told me there wasn't any. I had to make myself leave before asking her if she had been on duty at the time. I'm not the needy type.

I headed for the open door of the limo waiting to take us to the airport. I am about to get inside when I feel a tingling sensation. I glance around and straight into Randy's direct glaze. He stands less than twenty feet away beside the open door of his limo.

"Do something! Say something! Anything…" I thought. I think I saw him make a motion as if to come to me, but the movement is abruptly check. He turns sharply to reenter the limo and it pulls away. I watch as it passes, hoping Randy is looking so he could see my lips perch in annoyance.

"Men. Why do they have to make things so difficult?" I ask myself.

"Kyra, come on." Trent calls. "The bellhop and drive has finally managed to store the extra luggage needed for all the clothes you purchase."

"Trent, I seem to recall a couple of Brions suits belonging to you" I toss back. My brother ignored my jab. All of us except Luke and Jarell enjoyed wearing stylish clothes.

"She's probably dreading the lineup of men mama has waiting." Jarell says.

I slip inside the car. "All of them have been pitiful. I forget them before they're out of the room."

"Mama is tricky and likes to blind you, but she has good taste." Trent kisses Alexis.

"It won't do her any good. No man in Atlanta will interest me." Because I have met him in Tampa, but the problem is I might never see him again

---

I have been back from Tampa for two weeks and I am seriously considering taking another trip just to have some peace. Everywhere I turn there's a man and mama right there behind every last one of them. Chantel, the wife of my oldest brother, Luke, pats me on the shoulder in sympathy.

"This is number forty-seven and counting…if you include the vice-president of the bank this morning. Although I'm not sure, since he is pushing fifty and bald" I snack on a nacho chip. A picture of Randy- proud, magnificent, powerful-flash before me. I feel my body soften and I want to curse. _Stay out of my mind. If you can forget me, I can forget you. _

"Kyra,"

I brought my head up sharply at the sound of Luke's worried voice. "What?"

"You looked…different for a moment." He tells me.

Caught, I do what I am good at. Dodging. "Thinking of being married to some man who wants me to cook his meals and wash his clothes does that to me."

"Not if he doesn't want to spend a lot of time in the emergency room after eating your food or buying new clothes that you ruined, trying to wash." Trent says joining us with Alexis.

I brighten, "Thanks, I'll tell the next man who tries to ask for a date what you said."

"Hello, Kyra." I whip my head around to see Robert Brown.

"Hello. Robert." I say to the shy, lanky man,

"You weren't at your office. They said you'd be here."

"Yes." I answer. We went to high school together.

"I thought this might be important."

"Thank you, Robert. That is sweet of you."

"You…you're welcome." He hands me an envelope. After Robert left and I look at the envelope, my happiness vanishes. I rip it open. The return address says, Orton Resorts and Spas, St. Louis, Missouri, Randy's corporate head quarters. My hands shook.

-

_Review Please!_


	7. The Letter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**_

Chapter 7

"What is it?" Luke asks. Randy. He had written.

"Kyra?" Luke asks again in a voice that says he had better get an answer.

"Wait a minute." I tear the envelope and gave the signature a quick glance, which confirms the letter is not from Randy. But excitement grew as I read it.

"I've been invited by the director of human resources of Orton Resorts and Spa to fly to Miami to view Orton Place and have an interview to be the exclusive broker." I instantly thought about when I discussed my qualifications with Randy over dinner.

"No!" Jarell spats out.

"No way." Trent agrees. Luke and Matt remain quiet, but I didn't like the look they are giving me.

"How were you selected?" Luke asks. As a FBI agent, he never misses details.

"I applied." I answer

"When?" Matt asks

"After he came here and I read about the possibility of a new venture."

"Two months ago…and it just happen to be picked now." Luke says mildly. "Doesn't add up to me."

"Me neither." Matt leans across the table.

"Care to fill us in on the missing piece?" Matt is a top defense attorney and could interrogate with the best of them.

I sigh, "I met Randy when we were in Tampa." You could hear a pin drop. Then Destiny says, "Randy is a friend of mine and I introduce them. He is wonderful." Jarell groans.

"Kyra hasn't said if she's even going." Portia says, always the voice of calm and reason, probably because she is a psychologist.

"But she's thinking about it." From Trent's voice, he didn't like it one bit. Everyone stared at me until Trent says, "I bet Randy was behind Dave's $24,000 bid at the auction."

Then, I see my mother walking through the restaurant and groan.

-------------

"Kyra, are you considering going because of me? If so, I'll stop putting prospective husbands on you immediately." My mother, Julia Morgan promise. She remains beautiful and slim in her sixties and loves her children unconditionally.

Sitting by my mother on the sofa in Jarell and Destiny's penthouse on the top floor of their hotel, my mother has always put family first. She had left her family in New York after the death of her husband and traveled to Atlanta to teach at the University of Georgia (AN: Let's says it is in Atlanta instead of Athens) because the University offers free tuition to the children of the professors .

"It is a wonderful opportunity." I say

"I see your father in each of you. He would be so proud of you." My daddy died in a plane crash he captained. There is silence. "You're going to have a lot to take care of before then. You'd better get to it."

"Thank you."

"You'll go with my blessing and my love."

I hug her. "I'll be fine. I promise."

My mother straightens and stares at me, her eye as sharp as a dagger, "If not, he will have me to deal with."

--------------

After hanging up with Kyra Morgan, I quickly dial a number I rarely use.

"Orton."

"Mr. Orton, Ms. Morgan and the other candidates will arrive in Miami on April 8th, I will arrive on the 7th to ensure that all goes well."

"Thank you, John." He says and the phone disconnects.

--------------

After I hung up I stare out the window on the 29th floor of Orton Resorts and Spas in St. Louis.

"You're sure about this?" Dave, my friend for over 20 years and head of security for me, is sprawl in the cushioned chair in front of my desk. The position is deceptive, Dave never relaxes, but today he has good cause.

"No." Comes my slow answer. I have never been less sure of anything, but I'm not able to stop myself. For years nothing except business had held my attention…until Kyra.

"Just checking. Everything is in place."

Dave comes to his feet. "The chopper is ready to take us to the airport, and then we take the jet to Mexico."

"Let's go." I turn sharply and head toward the door. Work always helped me push everything else from my mind. I hope it would again.

-

_Review please!_


	8. My Woman

_**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**_

Chapter 8

On the second floor terrace of the Orton Place sales and information, I wait for Kyra to emerge from the car that had pulled in front of the W Hotel next door. First her long sharply legs, then her stunning upper body. She looks breathtaking in a tight but not sluttish magenta-colored suit with a short skirt and that smile. I remember her smile.

As soon as s he straightens, John is there to greet her and his trusty assistant by his side.

Kyra's long mid-back length hair whips around her shoulders. I recall the silky mane, the urge to bury my face in it. I thought I'd forget her in time. Instead she is in my mind all the time. I almost smile at the amount of luggage being unload. Three Louis Vuitton suitcases. The invitation was only for a week. Obviously my information was correct, Kyra loves to shop. I plan on adding another passion…me.

I had never miss or wanted a woman as much as I miss and want Kyra. I don't understand what I feel for Kyra, but it's not love. After losing Cassie, my wife, I promise myself that I will never love another woman, but Kyra was doing something to me, that couldn't be ignored.

I tried, but finally accepting it wasn't going to happen I had giving her name to John Perry and left it to fate or so I told myself. During the time we weren't together, I personally looked into her background. I didn't want Dave or any of his men doing it. I had accepted I was possessive where Kyra is concern, a first with a woman. I didn't like snooping, but it was for her safety. I had to know, if I decide to follow through with being with her, if she could handle the pressure. She could. She is her own woman. Soon she is going to be my woman.

-

_Again sorry it's so short, but review please._


	9. Hold You To That

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been a little busy, but now I'm BACK!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

Chapter 9

"Orton Place and Spas certainly knows how to pamper prospective employees." I say as I see my suite.

"We want you comfortable." John says. From his voice something was not right.

"Is everyone else on this floor?"

"Unfortunately, there was a mix-up with reservations," John's assistant says. "We're all two floors down."

If Randy had been here, I would have strangled him. He couldn't have made his actions any clear. "Is that right?" Not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Maybe a room can be found for me on that floor."

John looks at his assistant with an almost panic look on his face. "Before you make that decision, why don't I show you the rest of your suite?" I follow out of courtesy, but after seeing the queen-size bed, the spacious marble bath with a seven feet Roman tub, a separate glass shower, my mind weakened. "I just happen to have a picture of the rooms the others are staying in." John's assistant pulls out several snapshots from her jacket, "They're nice, but one room and nothing like this."

I glance around the two-room suite with a balcony. I love elegance, space. Both of which I have here. "I'll be fine here."

"Excellent." John says. "We're taking all of you out to dinner. We'll meet in the lobby at seven." I am tempted to ask if Randy will be there, but decide not to.

-

Dinner was wonderful. All of the brokers were nice. I was the youngest and the least experienced.

The four-model estates, ranging from two thousand square foot, two bedrooms to over eight thousand square foot, four bedrooms. Standing in the sales office with the other realtors, I can't wait to start.

"In the leather-bound folder each of you hold are the specs, amenities, everything you need to sell these luxury estates. Any Questions?" No one said a word. "Well. We'll meet at seven o'clock, Friday night to announce the winner. Good luck to all of you."

With that the other realtors left the room. I take my digital top-of-the-line camera and begin taking pictures. As my skin prickles I slowly straighten, turning around. As I did so, knowing I'll see Randy. "Hello, Randy. I wondered when you'll show up."

His eyebrows lift. "One of these days I'm going to surprise you." His lips curve upwards, just a little and I wanted for him to really smile. When it didn't, I feel sadness all the way to my soul.

"What's the matter?" He asks me.

I hesitant. "I wanted to see you really smile. When you didn't it made me sad."

Emotions flashed in his eyes. His fingers spear through my hair, cupping my head and arching my mouth upward toward his.

"Randy." The sound of Dave calling Randy's name brought me hurling back to where I was, but he disappeared. "I plan to win and when I do, I don't want there to be any talk about favoritism."

"I don't care what people think."

"I do. I think its best if you were to visit one of your other proprieties until the competition is over."

He stares at me. "And if I don't?"

"I won't be able to stay."

He laughs, but it was a cold sound. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just simply telling you the conditions I can and can not work."

"If you want to see me smile, win the competition." And with that he left.

"I'm going to win and hold you to that." I say to the empty room.

_Review please!!_


	10. No One Else, But You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Chapter 10

I am not a patient man. I want to talk to Kyra directly, but didn't want to take the chance that she won't listen.

I pace to the window in my penthouse on the top floor of Orton Place. Perhaps I should let her go. I am ruthless as some people think. But I have good reason to be.

When I lost Sam (AN: I decided to change his wife's name from Cassie to Sam), I had lost a part of myself. I met her while building her parent's retirement home. She was sweet, kind and generous…nothing like me. Six months after we met, we got married in her parent's new home. She never stopped encouraging me, believing in me.

I see a woman with long dark brown hair. Kyra. My hands fist when I see the luggage cart. I lost…No, I will not accept defeat. I have to talk her into staying. I am about to open the door when I see Kyra continue toward my building. I went to my elevator and count down the floors as I go down. The door opens and I see her. I decide to talk fast.

"A car is waiting downstairs to take me to the airport." After a moment of hesitation she steps on the elevator.

"Are you staying?"

She finally looks at me, "I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see you smile." I didn't know what to say. She touches me in places I thought was long dead. The door opens. I jab the "door close" button. She angles her head as the door shuts.

"Is it all right if I kiss you goodbye?"

"If you do it right."

The corners of my mouth curves slightly upward. Was there any other woman like her. "No one else, but you." I pull her in my arms and my lips find hers.

_Review Please!!_


	11. The Winner Is

Disclaimer: Same as always

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

Chapter 11

I am nervous. I know I sold well, but so had the other realtors. Randy entered the private dining room. My pulse race. Dave and two other men, I seen with them at the hotel in Tampa, are two steps behind.

"Oh my," one of the female realtors says. "I wonder if the men with Mr. Orton are single."

"Good evening," Randy starts when he got to the head of the rectangular table. The three men with him sit on either side of him. John gives him an envelope then steps back. "I want to thank each of you for your hard work. Of course each of you will receive a check for your commissions. As you received previously, the decision is final." He opens the envelope. His face is expressionless. "The winner with three sales is….Kyra Morgan.

I don't know what to expect. Yes I do…I thought Randy would be happy. He wasn't.

After rounds of congratulations and a toast and I told everyone I want to talk to my family. After talking to them there is a knock on the door.

My skin prickles. Randy. "Hello Randy, is there something else?" I ask

"You're a hard woman to forget." He closes the door behind him.

"Having me around is not going to make it any easier."

"I gave John your name, but you could have lost." His fingers trail down my check. "What ever happens to us won't be easy."

"I don't imagine it will be." I finally tell him after a moment silence.

"The bet. Pay up."

"Kyra-" I look at him.

"What?"

"Pay up or suffer the consequences."

"Kyra, I can't smile on demand."

"Then why did you put it in your note." I said referring to the note he wrote me before he left.

"Because-" pause. "Because I wanted you to stay and it was the only thing that you had asked for."

"I guess I'll take a rain check." I didn't say no more.

"I'll see you for breakfast." He says and walks off, leaving me staring at the closed door.

_Review Please!!_


	12. Keep Her Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 12**

"_Randy! Wait." I call after him, after I got myself together. He turns around and walks back towards me, "Please tell Jenkins I love French toast."_

_The corners of his mouth kicks up a lot. "I'll tell him." Leaning over, he brushes his lips softly against mines._

"_Good night,"_

"_Good night." Did Randy realize he had smiled?_

Kyra holds up her hands as Jenkins tries to tempt her with another slice of French toast made with freshly whipped cream and strawberries and blueberries. She smiles up at the hovering chef. "This breakfast was the perfect way to start the day."

"You honor me," Bowing and he is gone.

"He was beside himself when I told him you were coming for breakfast." I say as I lean back in my chair. "You have a way with men." I state as I visualize Kyra wearing my silk robe and nothing else.

"People," she corrects. "Two of my sales this week were to woman."

"I stand correct." I don't want to argue with her; I want to make love to her until both of us is too exhausted to move. Something in her narrow eyes says she have a good idea what I am thinking. Sadly, I couldn't tell whether she likes it or not, I plan to do everything in my power to sway her to my way of thinking and into my bed.

It won't lead to anything permanent because to be with her longer would be too risky. The media would become interested and so might the wrong kind of people.

Kyra comes to her feet. Thank you for breakfast. I need to get to the sales office."

I stand. "I'll follow you down."

-_A Month Later_-

"Talk about putting a website up for Orton Place was about, but is now taking action.

The meeting with the head of the advertising agency, Bob Fulton; the decorator, Jacques Fontaine, the photographer, Dominique, who is also Kyra's cousin and Kyra went well.

I stay out the way as Desiree took photo after photo. With each of Kyra's gracious smile, the tilt of her face, I am impress anew by how striking she is. Kyra easily broke all the standards in regard to my relationship with women. In the past my relationships with women has always been purely physical and brief. "I think you're right." Desiree lowers her camera. "This place is fabulous. Combine that with Kyra's natural warmth and it will be a fantastic draw."

"I can call and see if I can have a crew here in the morning." Fulton says.

"This afternoon." I say

"Today? I don't-" His voice trails off.

"This afternoon." I start for the door.

--

The photograph is a beautiful as I had expected.

"Kyra is right, you're very talented, Desiree." I say lifting my head.

"Thank you."

"Has Kyra seen these?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let you have the first look."

"Why?"

"To see your reaction."

I don't like that. "Why?" I demand

She meets my glaze without flinching. "To see if I should get her as far from you as fast as possible." There it is again, the protective, close-knit family. They are lucky to have one another.

"If I hadn't seen your expression while you look at those pictures, I might have put it to the test." Desiree comes gracefully to her feet. "I'll stay out it for now, but hurt her, intentionally or not, and you'll be seeing me again and I won't be alone.

I stand as well. "I have no intentions of hurting Kyra."

She doesn't respond. "I'd remember that if I was you. Goodbye."

Almost as soon as the door closes, it opens again. Dave's gazes at the pictures scatter on my desk, then at the muscle leaping in my jaw. "You usually could care less when someone warns you off. What's different?"

Dave and I have been through hell and back. There are no secrets between us. "They might have a point."

"So get rid of her."

I turn quickly. "No."

"You can't have it both ways."

"Don't I know it." silence. "Whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Dave straightens, all laziness vanishes. "Has anything happen?"

"No, but if word leaks out that we're seeing each other, we both know that might change." I sit down. "So far she doesn't mind dining in, but sooner or later she'll want to go out. The press will jump on it, since they've been hunting for years for a story on me and that means it will be splattered in the print media across the country. If that happens, it might attract the attention of unsavory people."

"We'll keep her safe," I say nothing, just pick up a photograph. Just the thought of not seeing Kyra again or of her being hurt or in danger made my gut clench. Dave, John and hunter would do their best, but all of them know there are times when your best isn't good enough and the innocent pays the ultimate price.

_Review Please!_


	13. Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 13**

As I am walking by the construction workers working on the building, I hear a whistle and someone say, "Oh, how I'll like to f-- that!" and another say, "Hey mami, how about you come here to papi." I keep walking. "A now, don't be like that, you know you want some of this." And grabs his manhood.

I turn around angrily. "Why would I want that? You're obviously not man enough, if this is how you approach a lady."

The smirk he had worn vanishes from his face. "Looks like we got a woman, Mike, who needs to be taught the proper way to respect a man."

"Like I said, When I see one, I'll show respect." Scowling the move towards me.

"Touch her and you'll regret it," promise a deadly voice.

The raw fury in Randy's voice made my blood go cold. Several men rush up to grab them. Seething Randy grabs me by the arms, "Don't ever get in the way again!" I have never like being told what to do.

"We have them." The foreman says and Randy releases me.

"Write their sentence check and get them off my site immediately," Randy tells him. "Pass the world, Crane. If any man thinks of harassing Ms. Morgan, he won't like the consequences." The crew quickly scatters and Randy walks away.

--

My steps were slow as I return to Orton Place. "Hello." I say when my cell phone rings.

"This is Dave. Randy had to leave on business. He's not sure when he'll return. Goodbye."

_Running away_. Is more like it.

-_A Week Later_-

"Kyra." I turn around to find Randy. "I'm-I'm sorry…I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt or in danger." The pain is back in his eyes. Was he being macho or is there a deeper, more personal reason?

"How about you give Jenkins the night off and we go out to dinner?"

"I like staying in with you." Comes his quick reply.

"Noted. But Trent, Dominique's husband, makes a mean hamburger on the grill, I'm going over later." I playfully tug his silk tie. "You can leave this and the suit at home."

"You're not budging on this are you?

"Nope."

"What time should I pick you up?" He asks

"Six, six thirty."

--

I didn't expect to see Randy until he pick me up that evening, so it is a surprise when I see him early and he isn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"The website is up." He bit out

"That's good." I quickly brought the site up. "The crew did a good job."

"Too good." I look at him. "You're in almost all of the shots."

I look hurt. "I don't think I was that bad."

"The call center has already received eighteen inquiries from men more interested in the broker than the property."

"There must have been some serious calls as well."

"There were." He admits

"Ok well, shoo so I can call the center and get information. I want to have ninety-nine percent per-sales before opening."

_Randy POV_

I watch her dial. I better get use to the fact that I'm not the only one interested in Kyra, But I am the only one who is going to have her.

_Review Please!_


	14. Too Late

AN: I don't own anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 15**

Randy is gone away on business, but I am determine to make good use of the time. A little after eight, the doorbell rings. "Coming." I yell.

As I open the door, squeal and launch myself into the powerful arms of my brother. Luke smiles against my hair. "I guess you'll glad to see us."

"That's an understatement." I reach for my sister-in-law.

"Hello, Kyra."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I ask after hugging Chantel and inviting them in.

"He wanted to surprise you. Luke asked the security guard not to alert you." Chantel glances at Luke. I understand that look. He had wanted to see if Randy was here.

Trying to hide my blush, I walk toward the phone as it rings. "Excuse me. Hello."

"Are you alright?" I frown at Dave's voice, because I thought he was with Randy. Not waiting for a reply says, "I'm at your door; please let me in." The line went dead as a knock is heard on the door.

Luke caught my arm, "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure. Hold on." I go to answer the door.

Dave steps around me, two other men are with him. All gazes hard and gazes.

"Dave, what is it?" I ask

"He's checking on me." My brother answers. He gives a hand signal and the other men left. "Mr. Morgan, it is my duty to protect everyone associated with Orton Properties. You will not be admitted on this floor unless you're cleared by security."

"Now wait-"

"Understood." Luke says, cutting me off.

"It won't happen again. I hope the man who let us come up isn't in trouble."

"He would have been in a lot more if he hadn't called me immediately afterwards. Goodbye." Before I could say anything, Dave is gone.

--

I have thought of this moment almost every hour while I was gone. I never missed a woman as much as I missed Kyra. My hungry arms reach for her. With a small gasp she steps back.

My brow furrows; then follows her frantic gaze over her shoulder to the tall, imposing man standing several feet behind her. Rage hits me. While I was thinking of her, barely able to work, she had been with another man. I even left Dave to protect her and Jenkins to cook for her.

"Good morning. You must be Randy Orton." I pull my gaze from the man and see a striking woman with a welcoming smile. "I'm Chantel Morgan," She curves her arm lovely around the man. "Have you met Luke, Kyra's brother?"

"Randy," says a voice behind me that I recognize as Dave's. "I see you've met Kyra's brother and his wife. Jenkins sent me up to tell you that breakfast is ready on the terrace?"

No one sends Dave anywhere unless he wants to go. He is trying to keep me from jumping to conclusions. Too late. I known I already made a complete fool of myself.

--

"Randy Orton." The handshake is firm, eyes direct. He is being given a pass for the time being. But if Randy hurts my sister, he might be the one getting his face rip off.

_Review Please!_


	15. We're the Ones Needing Protection

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Late Monday evening, call comes through my private line. "Orton."

"We're the ones needing protection…from Kyra."

"Dave."

"Your woman is sneaky and devious."

"John."

"You owe us, Randy."

"Hunter." Obviously they are handing the phone back and forth. "Will one of you please tell me what is going on?"

"Ask your woman." The line went dead.

I couldn't punch in Kyra's number fast enough.

"Kyra pick-"

"Kyra Morgan."

"Is everything alright?" There is music and laughter in the background.

"Couldn't be better." She says

"Having a party?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jenkins."

"Jenkins is there?"

"Yep. We needed another man after Dave, Hunter and John practically ran out the door."

"Explain please."

"Since Hunter wants to stick so close to me, I had him come up. He didn't know he was walking into a room with 40-plus women. One of your buyers asked if she could have a bridal shower for her daughter in my place, the single women and some married ones surrounded him when he came in. Seeing that he needed help I called John and Dave and asked him to come up."

"They surrounded him too."

"See, smart."

My laughter starts low and bubbles it way up. "Kyra. No one else, but you."

"I made you laugh,"

"You do things to me that I never thought possible." I say quietly.

_Review Please!_


	16. The Right One

AN: I'm back

**AN: I'm back!! Sorry about the wait, but I've been busy. Ok, a lot of you have been asking me why is Randy the way he is, well you will find out next chapter…**

Chapter 16

I ask Randy to go the wedding with me. He says he doesn't go to social functions. If he doesn't want to go with me, I'll go by myself.

-The Next Morning-

The phone ringing breaks my concentration.

"Orton."

"Randy," It is John. "Kyra just left the building."

"Do you know where she is going?"

"No, but she's pretty dressed up and didn't ask for the car."

As soon as the line went dead, I race out my office, down the escalator, to the lobby, just in time to see Kyra exit out the door.

"Kyra." She keeps walking. Even from the back she looks so beautiful in a chocolate brown halter-top dress. Her hair is elegant in soft curls cascading down her back. "Kyra. Wait."

She stops without turning around. "It's rude to be late for a wedding." She says when I catch up with her. I look into her eyes and after a moment of silence, she walks away and I let her.

Kyra POV

"I want to thank you again for coming, Kyra." The mother of the bride tells me.

"It's my pleasure. The wedding was beautiful." Mrs. Steele beams with pride.

"All these fine single men her and you, a beautiful, single woman, aren't dancing with any of them?"

I smile, "Just waiting for the right one to ask me." _I know the reason and his name is Randy._

_--_

When I walk into the ballroom, I immediately spot Kyra, talking to an older woman, looking graceful. A lot of men are looking her way. My eyes harden.

"Hello ladies." I smile as Kyra and the older lady turn around and I see Kyra's shock expression.

"Mrs. Steele, this is Randy Orton."

"Oh." Mrs. Steele's face lights up, "this is the man that owns and builds your real estates."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say

"Oh, the pleasure is all mines." She blushes. "Excuse me dears, I think my brother had a little too much to drink." We laugh

"You didn't give away my dance did you?" I ask after Mrs. Steele left.

"No." Kyra answers.

"Good."

--

After talking to my brother, I look around and something catches my eye on the dance floor. Randy and Kyra, dancing. I smile, she found the right one.

-

_I hope you like this chapter. Review please!_


	17. Randy's Past

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I decide to go shopping since I was bored. An hour later I spot a Louis Vuitton purse, in a store window I love, when I also spot a man following me in a store. Come to think of it I seen him in every store I been to. I am too angry to be frightened. Besides he can't do anything with so many people around.

Luke had drilled into my head what to do in such a situation. I went to the nearest salesperson, "I'd like to try these on."

"Ok follow me." And I did. "There is a clean-shave African-American male in a black three button suit, weighing about 215 pounds following me, alert security. I'm calling the police."

--

"Why? Just tell me why?" Kyra storms into my office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Orton," Greg Brenton walks in right behind her. "She spotted me. I had to tell the police everything."

Greg Brenton is the best there is. I hired him to follow Kyra and protect her when I wasn't around. "You can leave now, Greg. I'm done with your services."

I sigh after he leaves, "I did it to protect you."

"I told you a million times I can protect myself."

"That's what she thought."

"She who?" She questions.

"My wife."

"You were married? Why didn't you tell me?'

"I had my reasons."

"Please tell me."

After a moment of silence, I start. "My wife was kidnapped carrying my first child." Kyra gasps. "Instead of waiting by the dressing room I wandered off. Destiny was in the next dressing room and went to see what the commotion was and she was taken too."

I pause. "29 hours later Destiny managed to escape Sam, my wife, had gone into premature labor and couldn't follow. She had the baby, but hemorrhage by time we got there."

I pause again. " She and the baby were…gone. I should have been there. I shouldn't have put you at risk."

"It's not your fault." She put her arms around me. "I'll never regret what we found together." Kyra says.

"Good."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

My arms tighten around her. "I'll hold you to that."

-

_So no, he's not in the mob even though that was a good guess, but his wife was kidnapped for a ransom because he is rich. _

_That's why he wants to protect Kyra and that is also why he didn't want to go out in public with her so none of the, "wrong people," would know about her and the same thing happen to her that happen to his wife._

_**Review Please!**_


	18. My Desiny

AN: I forgot to write a part in Chapter 16 so what I did was put it in this chapter as a flashback

**AN: **I forgot to write a part in Chapter 16 so what I did was put it in this chapter as a flashback.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Chapter 18**

"_Hello, Mr. Orton." Jenkins says when I walk in the door._

"_Have you seen Kyra?" anxious to see her._

"_She was here…I think she said something about taking a walk on the beach or the waterfall, but that was two hours ago." _

_Without saying another word, I quickly grabbed my phone and left the house. Dave answers. "Kyra is missing. I want every man immediately pull from the job site to search the area for her. Now!"_

--

_I admit I made a mistake. I hear a noise and its coming closer. I hide behind a tree and duck. I look around it and see three men who appear agitated about something. I saw a thick stick by my feet and clutch it._

_I breathe a sigh of relief as they continue out to the clearing. I stand and brush off my clothes. I heard a voice from behind me_

_Good thing I still had that stick in my hand because I swung it at the intruder, but they jump out of the way._

"_Hello, Kyra." I turn around and it was John (Cena)._

"_I could have hurt you." He gives me an expression that says not likely._

_He pulls out a phone and presses a number. "She's safe. I have her." _

"_Randy is worried about you." He tells me after he hangs up._

"_I'm sorry." I say as we got to Randy. "I heard men…I didn't know…"_

"_Kyra." He opens up his arms and I step into them._

"_I told you I can take care of myself."_

"_I guess I forgot."_

Brushing the moisture from my eyes, I see two men approaching and I step to one side to let them pass. Deep in thought about what Randy just told me about his wife and unborn child, I didn't see them separate.

When the men got even with me I feel them grab my arm and something sharp press in my side. "Scream and you're dead." One of them says.

"Here's my purse, there's not much money in there, but you can all of it."

"We expect to get a lot more out of you than that. Now move." That's when I realize I'm being kidnap.

"Kyra." I look up and see an employee.

"Get rid of him if you want to live."

"Kyra." He says again. "I have the flower for you."

"Thank you. They're beautiful. But I'm kind of tired so can you give them to the boss and tell him and Luke that they were right, you're my _D_estiny."

"Come on." Gripping my arms we continue to a black beat-up truck.

--

"Come in." I say as me and Dave stop talking. A man walks in with a pot of flowers.

"Um, Kyra told me to give this to you and Luke and you guys were her _d_estiny."

"What!? What did you just say?" and he repeated himself. "What did these two men look like?" and he tells me. I quickly grab my phone and call her family.

"We're coming. Goodbye." Luke says

"Did I say it wrong?"

"No you said it perfect." I grab everything I needed and race down to the security office.

_Review Please! And only one more chapter left._


	19. Her Own Fate

AN: This is the last chapter; I hope all of you enjoy it

**AN: **This is the last chapter; I hope all of you enjoy it. I thank everyone who has reviewed for this story and I hope you all review for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter 19

"Touch her and I'll make you wish you were in hell a thousand times before you die." It has been 24 hours since Kyra has been kidnapped. I look around at everyone Dave, Hunter, John and her family- Her mother, her four brothers and their wives, and her two cousins and their spouses.

"Just bring the money." Said the voice on the phone.

My arm curves around Kyra's mother. "Ten million?"

"Yeah. No cops, no tricks. Just you and that cash." And the line went dead.

I take the call off speakerphone and hung up. I then look around the room. "My chef made us dinner, how about you ladies go and eat something while we think of a plan."

They left, but reluctantly.

--

I pull up in the wooded area. Seconds later an old, dirty black pick-up truck pulls up a few feet in front of the car. Little do they know that Dave is in the tinted-window car with me. Luke, Hunter and John are in a car hidden behind them, Matt and Jarell are to their left, Trent and D'marcus (Kyra's cousin) are to their right and the police are one button call away.

I got out the car with two briefcases and then the kidnappers did too.

"Where is Kyra?" I ask them.

"I ask the questions here rich boy." One of them says, but opens the door as to where I can see Kyra tied up. "Where is the money?"

"If you want the money you'll let Kyra go and drive away…" I sit the briefcases down and take out a black device. I press the button and one of the briefcases blows up. "…or you'll get nothing."

"You're crazy." The same one says.

I shrug my shoulders. "If you let her go, I'll double the money and have a plane take you to Mexico. Just untie her and send her to me."

Something flickers in their eyes. "Twenty million and Mexico in three hours or nothing in seconds. Choose." As they were deciding little did they know Luke is getting Kyra out of the car and untied and Hunter and John are inching closer to them.

I push another button and sirens were heard. They eyes frightens and then hardens. One of them turns quickly to go to Kyra and the one that speaks pulls out a gun, but both are met with hard hits.

As John and Randy have both men and everyone comes out of their hiding places and the police pulls up, Kyra runs towards me and jumps in my arms.

"Thank you." She says

--

After I was done talking to the police, I look around and see my family, but not Randy. "Where is Randy?"

"He left for a couple of weeks for business." Dave says.

_He left without saying goodbye. _

"Randy is a good man for you," My mother says, when she walks up. "When you were kidnapped, he was really ripped apart." She chuckles, "I guess your heart followed its own fate. Go get your man."

I smile and then hug my mother. "Dave. Can you please take me to where Randy is?"

He smiles.

--

"Come in." I say to the knock on the door.

"Randy." _Kyra. _I look up and there she is more beautiful then ever.

"Kyra."

"Why did you leave without telling me goodbye?"

I sigh. "I can't keep you safe."

"Can another man?"

--

"Looks like Kyra is the only one who chose her own fate." Alexis says as we watch Kyra and Randy dance as husband and wife. Their wedding was small, private and elegant on the beach behind Randy's house. Kyra look elegant herself even if you add the glow from her being four months pregnant.

"Yeah, but you have to admit my mother do have good taste." Alexis giggles and kisses me (Trent).

_The End_

_-_

_Review Please!_


End file.
